Lost memories
by Foxy Fangura
Summary: This is a story I made about Kingdom Hearts. As if there was a forgotten character. No one remembered Sam once the journey was over, this is what her journey was like before they all forgot
1. Destiny Island

"Hey Sam are you okay?" Selphie asked walking up behind the paopu tree where I was sitting.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I jumped off the tree to face her  
"Why aren't you with Sora, Riku, and Kairi? Come to think of it, you haven't been around any one much lately, why is that?"  
"I don't know. Its just that Sora and Riku seem like there always trying to impress Kairi, and when i'm around them I feel ignored like they don't want me there"  
"Oh, come on, of corse they want you around. About an hour ago Sora asked me, Tidus, and Wakka if we knew where you had been this past week and why you seemed so sad, he sounded worried"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I think you should at least tell them you're alright"  
"Okay, I will" I started walking over the bridge "Oh, and Selphie... thanks"  
"Your welcome" I smiled at her then went to go find the others. As I was walking I saw Riku. He looked like he was working on something.  
"Hey, Riku!" I ran over to him  
"Hey Sam, where've you been all week?" He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face me.  
"Mostly in the secret spot, looking at what we drew on the walls when we were younger and mindlessly starring at the door, trying to think of what to write"  
"Well did you get any ideas?"  
"There is one I've been working on" I twiddled my thumbs  
"Can I hear some of it?"  
"Not right now, I need to find Sora. Do you know where he is?"  
"Yeah he's looking for you. I think he went to the secret spot"  
"Okay thanks" I hugged him then went off to the secret spot to look for Sora. When I got to the cave entrance I was just about to go in when...  
"Sam!" Tidus came running over to me, when he reached me he stopped and panted "Finally I found you. You know Sora's been looking for you all day"  
"So I've heard. I was just about to see if he was in the cave, thats were Riku said he was" I said giving him a small smile  
"Oh okay, well if he's not in there I'll tell you if I see him" Tidus stood up straight looking more energetic then he did five seconds ago  
"Okay" Tidus ran off. I walked into the cave. I could hear someone talking  
"Was it something I said was it something I did!" I kept walking in till I got to the opening, I saw Sora walking around practically yelling at himself "even if she did make it through the door why!was it Riku? Kairi? me!?" he hit the wall.  
"Umm...Sora?" I walked in slowly "Is everything okay?"  
"Sam?...Sam!" He ran up and hugged me lifting me off the ground "I'm so glad your still here" he put me down.  
"Duh I'm still here, where else would I be?"  
"I kinda thought you found a way through the door" he put a hand on the back of his head giving a stupid smile. I giggled.  
"Why would I do that"  
"Well the last time that I saw you looked sad, and kind of lonely."  
"What if I was just board? board and sad faces look alike"  
"But I've never seen you not smiling, even when your board you still have a semi smile, Plus you went missing for a week" It took me a minute to respond to what he had just said everything he had said I don't feel sad just really confused about everything, especially my dreams lately they seem so real. But I didn't want to tell that to Sora he would think I'm crazy.  
"Changing subject! Come on lets go see what everyones doing" I said excitedly taking Sora's hand and dragged him out of the cave and to the paopu tree where Riku and Kairi were waiting.  
"Hey Sora where have you been?" Riku asked  
"Well...umm...I..."  
"He was talking to himself, good thing I came along or he would have gone insane" I laughed, Kairi and Riku did to.  
"I think it's a little late for that. So can I hear it now?" Riku asked  
"Oh did you write another song?" Kairi asked cheerfully  
"Umm yeah kind of"  
"Well then come on lets hear it" Sora encouraged  
"Ok ok  
when you walk away  
you don't hear me say please  
oh baby, don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothings like before  
thats all I have, but its not finished yet" (for the people who don't know that was part of the kingdom hearts theme song simple and clean)  
"Wow Sam that was amazing!" Kairi cheered  
"Yeah it was awesome"  
"What ya gonna call it?" Sora asked  
"I don't know, you know i'm not good with naming songs"  
"Hey we should help you name it!"  
"Good idea Kairi, but first Riku toss me a paopu I'm hungry"  
"Who you gonna share it with?"  
"Hold on let me think... me... myself... and I now give" I held out my hand and he tossed me the fruit.  
"Hey I gotta go, see you later" Kairi waved as she left.  
"Ok see ya" we all waved goodbye.  
"So why did you want to know if I was gonna share this with anyone?" I toke a bite of the fruit.  
"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." After Riku finished I smirked and turned to Sora.  
"Hey Sora wanna piece?" his face started to turn a light pink, I laughed "Don't worry I'm only kidding. I was really gonna ask Riku" I turned to Riku "so what do ya say?" we all started to laugh. Today was turning out better than I expected, I thought that I was going to once again just sit alone looking at the sky thinking of everything that was going through my mind but instead I was with my friends.  
"Sora, got everything for the raft?"  
"Yep just finished collecting the food today"  
"Your making a raft! and you didn't invite me to come along!"  
"Well I was going to when I found you"  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"I kinda forgot"  
"Oh well, I'm coming with you anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"We're going to set sail" Riku answered  
"Wow I got a lot of warning didn't I. Hum maybe I should grab some paopu fruit for the two of you to share on the raft" I joked.  
Sora and Riku looked at me then each other and nodded. I knew what that meant, I started running and they started chasing me, lucky for me I was able to stay ahead of them. I ran all the way around the island, they were stating to catchup. I ran up into the treehouse. When I got there I realized that they had me cornered. I looked around for a way to get out when I saw the window, I jumped out. Riku and Sora ran to the window, I looked up from off the ground and waved at them then ran off in the other direction. As soon as I was where I wanted to be, I climbed a tree and waited for them to get within sight. Once I saw them I sat and watched to see how long it would take for them to realize that I was right above them.  
"Are you two really that clueless" I said. Sora looked around a little confused, and I laughed at him, while Riku looked up then started to climb the tree thinking I didn't know he was there, but right before he got to the top I jumped over to the next one(hey if they can jump on trees in the game than I can too) then the next and the next with Riku behind me, in till there was a jump that looked really far neither Riku or Sora had ever made it. I looked over the gap thinking. Riku stopped on the tree behind me.  
"You cant make that" I looked at him turned away, backed up a little, ran, and jumped. I landed on the tree. I was safe and they couldn't reach me.  
"How did she make that jump" Riku said in amazement.  
"Yes! I made it! and you cant reach me" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Maybe he cant, but I can" Sora said, I turned around to see Sora standing right behind me. Seeing that he was right behind me startled me so I jumped back, forgetting that I was on a tree, and fell, Usually I wouldn't worry about falling from a tree but this was one of the taller ones and I hate falling from high highest. I was shore that I was going to fall to my death(just a small excitation) but Sora grabbed my arm just in time.  
"Sora do not let go, if you do I will kill you"  
"Nice thing to say to the person who's saving you from falling. Plus I'm only saving you, so that I can kill you" He pulled me up as far as he could but it was enough I managed to get back up. Once I was back on I climbed down, kinda slowly.  
"Are you alright?" Riku asked  
"Yep I'm good"  
"Oh good then I can do this" Sora tackled me and we fell to the ground and started laughing.  
"Will you two stop flirting, it's almost sunset"  
"We're not flirting!" We shouted at Riku  
"Whatever, come on" I ran over and punched him in the arm "Now you'r gonna get it" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, then started walking to the paopu tree.  
"Put me down!" I yelled and started kicking, it was no use "Sora help!"  
"Sorry but... no"  
"Well your nice, and you put me down"  
"Don't worry I'll be putting you down soon"  
"No! I don't want to get wet!"  
"Too bad your going to" he was at the edge of the land, thing that the tree was on, getting ready to throw me.  
"Riku please, you know I don't like falling" He haft threw me, making me scream, then put me down. "I hate you, I really do" He laughed, I went over to Sora and punched his arm.  
"Ow, what was that for!"  
"That was for not helping me"  
"Oh come on we were just joking" Riku said.  
"I know" I smiled and looked over at the sun then back at Sora and Riku "I love you guys, like brothers of corse"  
"We know" Sora said  
"I thought you hated me" Riku crossed his arms.  
"I do, with a passion that just burns in my soul" We had a short laugh then looked at the sun for a minute "Hey, I have to go" I hugged Sora then Riku "See you tomorrow" I went home.


	2. The Storm

'Maybe I should of stayed to watch the sunset with them' I thought watched the sunset from the roof of my house. 'well it's a little to late for that now, they're probably on their way back now anyway'. After the sun had finaly set, I was about to go inside when clouds started to form in the sky. Immediately I started to get a bad feeling. Without thinking(that might happen alot with the not thinking), I jumped off the roof and ran to Kairi's house stumbling a bit along the way. I knocked on the door and her mom answered.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, is Kairi home" I said between panting.  
"She hasn't come home since she went back to the island a few hours ago, I'm starting to get worried especially with the storm coming"  
"Really? Well I'm gonna go look for her ok"  
"Okay, but do be carful"  
"I will" I waved goodbye and ran over to Riku's house, he wasn't home ether, that's when I started to get really worried. I headed over to Sora's house when I got there I ran into his mom at the door.  
"Oh, have yo seen Sora I called him down for dinner and he didn't come so I went to his room and he was gone"  
"No I haven't I came here to see if he was here"  
"Oh dear, he must have gone to the island, I have to go get him"  
"No I'll get him, it's ok" before she could protest I ran off to my boat and went to the island.  
When I got there I saw Riku and Sora by the paopu tree, there was black stuff that looked like pure darkness surrounding them and Sora was sinking into it. I ran as fast as I could to get there, when I did they were gone.  
"No! Riku! Sora!" just then Sora reappeared but now he was holding some kind of giant key thing. "Sora!" I hugged him "Where did Riku go?"  
"I don't know, wheres Kairi? Is she with you?"  
"No, I thought she was with you"  
"Oh no, come on" We went to the secret spot, but got stuck along the way. There were littler black creatures everywhere. They looked kinda cute, in till they tried to attack us. Sora started attacking them with the key like sword thing, he didn't look like he knew what he was doing but it was working. We made our way to the secret spot, we went in and there were none of those little black things anywhere. Once all the way inside we saw Kairi.  
"Kairi!" Sora said. Kairi turned around, she looked like she was dead or something.  
"Sora." She said it so blankly, then she went flying at him and right through him, like she was a ghost, then a huge gust of wind came right behind her throwing me and Sora out of the to discover that the island was floating and a giant monster, that looked like Sora's shadow but much bigger, had appeared. Sora started attacking it out of nowhere, and I was just standing there watching, I felt like if I moved it would kill me. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me I was so focused on the battle, not a good idea cause the next thing I knew I was surrounded by the little black things. I looked around, yep I was completely surrounded. It was at that moment that I actually felt terrified for my life. I didn't want to distract Sora but...  
"Sora!" I screamed, Sora looked at me.  
"Sam! Look out!" I turned to see the monster reaching it's hand down at me, it picked me up "let her go!" Sora attacked it, I started hitting it's hand but it wasn't doing any good. It brought me to it face and it just looked at me.  
"Put me down you stupid..." It dropped me, I wanted to scream but I was so scared that I couldn't, I felt like I couldn't breath I couldn't do anything. Then something caught me, it was Sora.  
"Sam are you ok?"  
"Y..yeah" I looked at the monster it was rising up into a black orb that started to pull us in. We held on to what ever we could, I lost my grip, Sora grabbed my wrist but then lost his grip on a pice of wood. We were sucked into the orb.


	3. Traverse Town

I woke to the feeling of something licking my face. I opened my eyes and saw an orange dog sitting in front of me.  
"Where am I?" I looked at the dog "Who are you?" I looked at its collar "Pluto. So do you know where we are?" Pluto turned around and ran off. I followed, but lost him somewhere along the way. I went through these giant doors and saw Sora fighting some guy with brown hair, he was wearing what looked like a leather jacket with a white shirt under it and a really cool necklace, but he had a huge sword which made me kinda scared for Sora. I was about to run out there to help, then I released that I couldn't do anything to help. I watched and Sora was doing pretty good, but the other guy didn't look like he was trying that hard. After a few minutes it looked like Sora was about to win, he looked tired.  
"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora fainted. Part of me said to run over to see if he was okay, but another part said to stay and see what would happen.  
"Ah, you're slipping, Leon" A girl with black hair, wearing shorts and a green shirt said.  
"I went easy on him." The one she called Leon said "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He picked Sora up and started to walk away. 'What is he talking about, things are worse? What things?' I thought. I started to follow them when they were a safe distance away, so they wouldn't know I was following them. They went into a hotel. Since I couldn't go in, I looked for a window. I found one, but before I could get to it one of those black things from the island attacked me. I dodged it just in time, then looked around for something to fight with. I remembered the shuriken in my pocket. I threw it at the incoming creature, it hit, and the creature vanished. I picked up the shuriken and put it back in my pocket. Just then at least 15 more showed up. 'Crap, I only have 8 of these!' I threw them anyway each one hitting a creature. When I was out I ran around trying to pick them up and throw them at others, but more kept appearing. So instead I just ran and got all my shuriken, dodging any attacks from the creatures, and left as fast as I could until I got to the first district where there were no little monsters.  
I walked around for awhile and talked to some people, trying to figure out how I got here and how to get back to the island, but no one seemed to know. I was disappointed that no one knew, I really wanted to get home so that I could pretend like this was all just a weird dream. Yet part of me wanted to stay and explore, so that I could have some excitement in my life. It wouldn't be the same if my friends weren't here with me, so I had to find them. I went off to see if Sora was still in the hotel. More of the creatures appeared, this time I just took out a kunai and cut them as I ran by 'I'm like an awesome ninja chick!'. I got to the room that I saw Sora in earlier. He wasn't there. 'Maybe Riku and Kairi are here somewhere' I thought. So I started looking for them.  
After a hour of looking and fighting like 50 monsters I gave up

"This is useless!" I threw my hands in the air and collapsed on the ground covering my face.

"Hey kid" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Leon fighting a bunch of monsters "It's not safe here, leave" A monster was about to attack him from behind, I jumped up and threw a shrunken at it. I helped him kill the last of the monsters, then he started to walk away.  
"Hey wait!" I followed him  
"What?" He stopped walking and turned his head.  
"Where is Sora?" I asked  
"He went to search for his friends in different worlds."  
"Different worlds? What are you talking about?" I demanded  
"Follow me, we need to get somewhere safe first, then I'll tell you." I followed him to some house. When we got inside I saw two girls, the one from before and one in a pink dress. They told me what was going on and that the monsters were heartless, and that Sora was the keyblade master. And everything else I needed to know, including the princesses of hearts.  
"Wait, so Sora is the keyblade master and he went to go find Riku and Kairi."  
"Yep. But he never mentioned you" Yuffie said. I started to get confused he went to go find Riku and Kairi, but not me?! Well that's nice.  
"He should be coming back sometime, you could stay until he does" Aerith said  
"Okay. Hey Yuffie since your a ninja, can you train me to be one too?"  
"Sure, come on I know somewhere we can train" I jumped off the bed and followed her out the door. We got to a door with a flame on it and we went in. "Okay we have to jump on the rocks to get there" Yuffie pointed and an old beat up house on an island in the middle of a pond. "Oh and be careful the rocks move" She jumped to one and it started to move. We jumped across with ease.  
We entered the house, not in the door but a hole in the wall covered with a piece of cloth. Inside there was a person that looked like a wizard.  
"Why hello Yuffie, and who is this?"  
"This is Sam, I'm here to train her to be a ninja, can we use the training room?"  
"Go ahead." So we went into the training room. After a few hours of training we decided to take a break.  
"Wow your really good, are you sure you haven't trained before?"  
"I've always been interested in this kinda stuff, but I've never trained or anything" I heard someone come in. I turned around to see Sora with a duck and some other dog like animal thing. I wanted to run up and hug him but I decided not to, I wanted to test something.  
"Hey Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Then he saw me "Oh who's that?"  
"Don't you kno..." Yuffie started to say  
"Wait" I held up my hand then turned to Sora "Hi I'm Sam" I held out my hand to shake.  
"I'm Sora, this is Donald" He pointed to the duck "and Goofy" He pointed to the dog like thing "Nice to meet you" He shook my hand.  
"So, Yuffie told me that you're trying to find your friends too"  
"Yeah, Riku and Kairi! My island got destroyed and we got separated"  
"Same thing happened to me. At least you're lucky enough to have a ship so you can look on other worlds" 'It's true he doesn't remember me. Why?'  
"Well, hey you can come with us, we can look for our friends together" I opened my mouth to reply but Donald beat me to it.  
"No! She can't come with us."  
"Why not?" Sora asked  
"We don't need someone to tag along with us, and plus she doesn't even have a weapon" I threw a kunai that took his hat off and pinned it against the wall. Everyone looked shocked.  
"What was that?" I said with a smirk


	4. Atlantica

I ended up going with them on the Gummi ship. They said that we were going to a world called Atlantica. When we got in the world, we were under water. Sora was a merman, Goofy was a turtle with a dog head, Donald was half duck half squid, and I was a mermaid. We heard someone coming, I looked to see a mermaid, a flounder fish and a crab.  
"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" The mermaid said  
"I don't know. There's something weird about them." The fish said.  
"Ha ha ha, what do you mean?" Sora nervously laughed  
"They do seem... a little different." The mermaid started to swim around us "Where are you from?"  
"We're from kinda from far away." Sora sounded really nervous. I was still wondering how a fish could talk, but then I released that if a duck and dog thing could talk then why couldn't fish? "And we're not really used to these waters" He started to laugh nervously again.  
"Yeah, we're from a different ocean" I tried to swim over to Sora, but I didn't really get too far.  
"Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."  
"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" The crab, who I guess was Sebastian, started to complain.  
"Oh, don't worry" Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder taught us how to swim. I caught on pretty fast, Sora on the other hand, was having some trouble. So I decided to help him. After a while he started to get the hang of it.  
"Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense."  
"Sebastian!" Ariel pointed to a bunch of fish heartless coming at us, and started to swim away.  
"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said as he passed Sora swimming as fast as he could then hid in a clam. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I fought off the heartless, then got Flounder and Sebastian out of the clam. We followed them to a place that looked like a palace, fighting off all the heartless we ran into along the way. As we were swimming something destroyed all the heartless.  
"That was too close." Someone said. I turned around and saw a merman with a long white beard, gold things on his wrist (I forgot what they're called), and a blue fin. He was holding a golden staff. 'He must be the king' I thought. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."  
"Daddy!"  
"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside." The merman said. Sebastian cleared his throat  
"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."  
'So he is the king, that means Ariel is a princess.'  
"And who are they?" Triton asked  
"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said  
"They don't look familiar."  
"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora stated  
"Yup. We came to find the keyhole." Goofy said, swimming around  
"The what?" Asked the king  
"What's that?" Ariel asked as well  
"Well it's a-"  
"There's no such thing." The king sounded angry. I started to get worried. "Certainly not here."  
"But, Daddy..."  
"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Ariel didn't answer him, she just swam away not saying a word. Sora started to follow her so I did too. We went to a shipwreck, I thought it was really cool, until the shark came along, we fought it off and found something that looked like the top of the trident. Ariel lead us to a small cave like place. There were gadgets and gizmos all around the edges. There was a place in the wall were the thing we found would fit perfectly. Sora put it in but as soon as he did, Triton showed up.  
"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" He saw the trident Sora put in the wall and pointed his trident at it.  
"Daddy, no!" He blasted it, causing it to shatter "How could you..." Ariel swam away. Triton faced Sora.  
"Young man, you're not from another another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you" I seemed to be the only one who wasn't completely shocked by this, I had my suspicion that he knew something about the other worlds. "Then you must be the key bearer."  
"How did you know?" Sora was in shock  
"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know you're dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer you must already know... one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."  
"Of course I know that, but..."  
"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I said  
"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy said  
"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." With that he swam away and Sora looked kinda mad.  
"Sora, don't worry, he's an old man, he's probably losing his mind anyway." I said hoping it would cheer him up and it worked, he gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, your right"  
"See told you, now come on lets go find Ariel." We swam out and ran into more heartless. Who would've thunk. We fought them off and went to look for Ariel. "Let's check the palace first" I suggested. They nodded so we were off to the palace. When we got there I saw some ugly, fat, purple octopus lady.  
"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" She vanished. I had to giggle a little cause she called Sora handsome.  
"Daddy!" Triton didn't look good  
"The trident... We must get it back."  
"Come on, lets go!" We started to leave, but Ariel stopped us  
"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!". Sora nodded  
"Good we could use another helping hand, come on" I said. Then Sebastian swam up behind us.  
"That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel." Sebastian said. We went to her cave.  
"Come out! You can't run!" Donald yelled  
"Your time has come!" Shouted Sebastian. Ursula came out. We fought her. It was kinda hard for me since this was my first big fight but everyone else looked like they knew what they were doing, and we're confident that we were going to win, so I was fine. After a while we destroyed her ells.  
"You'll pay for this!" She yelled and retreated back to wherever. We followed her not wanting her to get away. "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula started to grow "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" She was now like 100 times bigger.  
"We have to fight her again, don't we" I wanted to start complaining.  
"Yep" Sora answered and started attacking her. I sighed then started attacking her as well.  
We finally defeated Ursula she sank into a cloud of what I think was ink. A light shot up from the smoke then it faded revealing the trident. We grabbed it and brought it to Ariel's cave, it started to float then a keyhole appeared. Sora held up the keyblade and a stream of light shot out of it to the keyhole, then the keyhole disappeared.  
"Tell me Sora, your world what's it like?" Ariel asked  
"Oh, about that, sorry for lying to you"  
"It okay besides if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can too so many places I want to see, I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it"  
"Well if you find it do me a favor and leave me out of it"  
We said Goodbye and went to the Gummi ship.


	5. Halloween Town

"Where are we going now?" I asked  
"Umm, some place called Halloween Town" Sora answered  
"Sounds like a place I'll like! I love Halloween!"  
When we got there, it was like the awesomest thing ever! Everything was so dark and Halloween like. My outfit turned black, and so didn't my hair. Sora looked really cool, with dark cloths and a pumpkin patch over an eye. Donald was a mummy and he was missing his middle, and Goofy had a screw in his head. Then some ghost heartless showed up, so we killed them. Once we did, a man with a weird head showed up.  
"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!" A skeleton appeared out of the fountain, he was tall. "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this years Halloween!"  
"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack walked off to a creepy tower.  
"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." the man with 2 faces ran off excitedly.  
"Hey Sora, let's follow the skeleton dude." I suggested  
"Umm, why?" He seemed kinda skittish of the idea  
"We might find out about the world! I mean that other guy did say he was the king of nightmares"  
"Well... okay" We went to the place that we saw the Skeleton go. We went inside and heard someone talking. I peeked in and saw Jack and some guy in a wheelchair.  
"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." I saw that Jack was reading something from a book.  
"We need a key to this thing first!" The guy in the wheelchair was holding something that looked kinda like a heart but not really.  
"Sora," I whispered "your keyblade, can't it unlock any lock?"  
"Yeah, what are you... oh I know" He went over to the heart that was being made and held the keyblade up to it. It started beating.  
"My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are..."  
"Sora"  
"Well done, Sora! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween." Once I heard that, I got really excited. I really love Halloween and would love to be part of it in another world!  
"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora seemed to completely ignore what Jack had just said. I was shocked.  
"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me." I giggled at the thought of dancing Heartless. Is this guy crazy? "So the Doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion."  
"Terror."  
"Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"  
The Doctor wheeled over to a lever and pulled it. Electricity ran all around the room and to the Heartless with the heart.  
"It failed! Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." He opened up his head and scratched his brain. I wanted to hurl "Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her! Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."  
"No problem. Sora would you like to come along?"  
"Sure." We left the building. When we got out side the guy with two faces came running.  
"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"  
"Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." We continued to look for Sally. While we were looking we found a ghost dog with a glowing red nose.  
"Zero! have you seen Sally anywhere?" Zero flew around in the air and showed us where Sally was.  
"Is something wrong, Jack?" A girl that looked to be sown together asked. She must be Sally.  
"No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever! All we need now is your memory."  
"Memory? You mean this?" She held up something, that looked like a tree branch, and gave it to Jack "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."  
"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" We started to walk back to the lab. Me and Sora walked slightly behind everyone else. It's been fun to re-become friends, but he's still only looking for Kairi and Riku. Once he finds them, they're probably going to head back to the island and completely forget about me. I want something to talk to him about. Something to make him remember.  
"He has silver hair right, or is it gray?" I asked Sora  
"What?"  
"Riku. Is his hair silver or gray, I could never tell?"  
"I think it's silver but... Hey! How do you know what Riku looks like!?" He stopped, I stopped as well.  
"You really don't remember. Do you?" I gave him a sad smile  
"Remember what? How do you know Riku"  
"I've known Riku for a long time. Me and Kairi came to the island together She introduced me to you guys..."  
"But that's impossible..." He was cut off by what looked like a portal. Someone jumped out, they were moving too fast for me to see who they were. They grabbed my arm and dragged me into the portal then everything went black.

***Sora's POV***

Something just came and took Sam. It happened so fast, I just stood there and blinked. How does she know Riku? And Kairi? And me? Was she really on the island with us? She couldn't have been, I don't remember her. So it couldn't be true, but... I feel like she's telling the truth.  
"Come on Sora!" Donald came back to get me.


	6. Hollow Bastion

***Sam's POV***

I woke up and looked around, it looked like I was inside of a castle or something.  
"So you're awake" I heard someone say. I turned around, still sitting, and saw Riku. "Why did she need me to get you? I wonder. Come with me" He walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and jumped up.  
"I suppose you don't know me as well" I had a hand on my hip  
"Not a clue. Now come on, I have to take you Maleficent" He grabbed my arm and started walking.  
"Hey, let go!" I struggled and got my hand out, then ran the other way. He started chasing me. As I was running there were a lot of hallways, I just ran down which ever one looked darkest thinking that it would make it harder for Riku to follow me. The hall I was running down was a long one, I thought it would never end, and there was nowhere for me to hide. As I was running, I was looking for any place that I could hide or another hall to run down, then I hit something. It was a big heartless with a shield that looked like a dogs head. It was trying to bite be! Without thinking I turned around and ran right into Riku.  
"Next time, you might want to think before running." He grabbed my arm again, but this time with a tighter grip. I took my free hand and dug my nails into his arm. He gritted his teeth together and let go of my arm, grabbing the place that I had clawed. "That's it!" He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and started walking down the hall.  
"Who's Maleficent and what does she want with me?"  
"I don't know. She only said to get you away from Sora before he remembered. Whatever that meant."  
"Remembered what?" I started to think 'Unless... she doesn't want him to remember me for some reason' "Riku!"  
"What?... Wait when did I tell you my name?"  
"Seven or eight years ago when we first met!" He stopped and put me down then looked at me confused "I showed up at the Island with Kai..."  
"That's enough." I heard a lady's voice behind me. I turned around and saw some evil looking lady person standing there.  
"Are you Maleficent?" I questioned  
"Why yes, I am"  
"Are you the reason why Sora and Riku cant remember me?" Maleficent looked at Riku.  
"Leave the room while me and the girl talk." Riku nodded then left. Maleficent turned back to me. "My dear, they didn't forget you because I made them. They forgot because they wanted to. I just helped the process along."  
"You're lying! They would never do that!" I started yelling at her. I was so mad, not because she said it, but because she might not be lying. Without thinking I threw a kunai at her. As it flew at her, she only smiled, right when it was about to hit... Riku came out of nowhere and blocked it. I dropped to my knees.  
"Take her away from here, and don't let her near Sora." Maleficent said. I knew that she was going to make me follow Riku or I would have to fight him, so I pretended to pass out. I fell to the ground lifelessly. "We can't have him remembering anything of her." I heard footsteps coming my direction. Then I felt someone pick me up. "And do not listen to a word she says! She will try to convince you that you know her. But don't be fooled" As Riku carried me, to wherever the heck it is he was taking me, it was silent. Then he started talking.

***Riku's POV***

"Why do you look so familiar?" I looked down at the lifeless girl I was carrying. Memories of the island started to shoot through my head, memories of a girl, this girl. My head started to hurt, I quickly got to the ship and put her in. What is it about this girl that's so important? And the memories from the island, are they real or fake? Maleficent said that she would try to convince me that I know her, she didn't mention anything about being able to change a person's memories. I got in the Gummi and flew to Neverland.


	7. Neverland

*Sam's POV*

Somewhere along the way to wherever it is we were going, I fell asleep. When I woke up I was on a ship, not a Gummi ship, a real life pirate ship. I was in a room with two other girls, one was wearing a blue dress, she was looking through something in the floor. The other was...  
"Kairi!" I ran over to her "Kairi, Kairi wake up!" I shook her, she didn't move.  
"Oh, you're awake" The other girl said "I'm Wendy"  
"Hi, my name's..."  
"Who was that?" I heard a voice from where Wendy was.  
"Sora?" I crawled over to the grate thing, and looked through it. I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and a boy who was floating "Woah, who are you?" I asked  
"I'm Peter Pan" The floating one said  
"How are you flying?" I asked excitedly  
"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Just after Peter said that I heard a door open, then I felt someone grab me.  
"Hey! Put me down. Sora!" Then I released that I wasn't helpless and didn't need to be calling for help. I took out a kunai and stabbed the person holding me in the arm. He dropped me.  
"Ow! Smee! Take this one, I'll get her" I turned around I saw a man with a hook hand going over to Wendy, Riku picking up Kairi, and a fat guy coming in my direction.  
"Just come along now" He said timidly  
"No. And you can't make me." I held out the Kunai, he slowly backed away.  
"Put her down and get that one" Pirate hook hand looked at Riku, who put Kairi down and came over to me.  
"Come on" I looked at him and tilted my head a little. 'Come on'? He didn't sound like he really cared if I did or not.  
"No." I said stubbornly  
"Have it your way" He took a sword out of nowhere. "Are you coming now?"  
"No! And when did you get a sword?" Riku didn't answer, he just ran at me with the sword. I lifted the kunai, prepared for the sound of metal on metal and the force of the blow. Once it hit, I quickly threw myself up making Riku step back. While he was off balance I ran up to him, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him making him drop his sword. "You know, I always was good at knocking things out of your hands. Who knew that habit would ever come in handy" I laughed. He smirked. I wondered why, then I released that I had loosened my grip on his hand. Before I could do anything about it, he had already turned around. We were now face to face.  
"I have to admit that you are good, and there is something familiar about you. But I won't let that get in the way of the mission"  
"Wow. You really need to do something better with your life, like not be evil. Well I guess I'm beat. I'll go, no fight." Riku looked confused, but didn't argue. He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed my arm then his sword, and lead me to the door. He let go of my hand to open the door. I thought it was kinda suspicious that he would let go, when he could just push the door open with his shoulder. Does he trust me that much? Oh well. "You really shouldn't let go of your captive" I ran out the door and down the ships hall. I looked behind me to see if Riku was following me when I ran into someone, we both fell over.  
"Sora!" I jumped up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up too.  
"What happened? Where did you go?" He asked  
"Riku went psycho and tried to kill me."  
"What? He really tried to kill you?"  
"Well he took out a sword and ran at me with it. I'm pretty sure that not saying hello." I looked behind Sora "Oh hey, I wanna fly too! I need faith, trust, and pixie dust. Right?"  
"Yep that's all" Peter replied  
"Okay cool, so where do I get the pixie dust?"  
"Tinker Bell" A fairy came over. Peter took it by the wings and shock her over my head, and some dust fell on me. "There you go."  
"So how do I make it work?"  
"Ah, Sam"  
"One minute Goofy, I'm trying to learn how to fly."  
"But..." Donald began  
"What is... oh" I turned around to look at them. When I turned I couldn't feel the ground and saw that I was floating above them. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool. You should so try this!" I did a flip and smiled.  
"I did try. It didn't work" Sora frowned  
"Garish, it didn't work for me or Donald either" Goofy stated. 'they probably don't trust themselves or something' I thought  
"Oh, okay. So what are you doing now?"  
"Looking for Kairi and Wendy" Peter said. I nodded, we headed in the direction I came from. Sora and the others went into the room, I waited outside just in case... umm... something happened. As I waited, for nothing really, I heard people fighting so I peeked my head in. I saw Sora fighting a shadow Sora. I went in to help him fight the thing, he looked like he needed it.  
Once we defeated the shadow, it fell through a hole of darkness. After it left we discovered that Wendy was in a corner. Peter ran over to her.  
"Wendy!" The fairy started flying around them "Come on, Tink! Not now!" She flew off "Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." He picked her up and flew away. We went out to the deck. When we got there the captain person was there.  
"Quite a codfish, that Riku-Running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." There were a bunch of heartless around him  
"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora demanded  
"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." Hook dude showed us something, Tinkerbell was in a case. We gasped. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind? Hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?" There was a ticking noise "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh Smee! he's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!" Hook hand ran to his cabin. We gave in, Sora started to walk the plank. He closed his eyes and jumped. I started to get a little sad until I saw Sora flying. Then Peter Pan Showed up and saved Tink.  
"Thanks, Peter"  
"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" We fought the heartless.


	8. Imma what?

I'm not sure what happened after that. Everything started to go black then the next thing I knew I was back in the castle, only this time in a different room. There was a staircase, well too but they went to the same place, and six cases on the wall. They looked like they had something in them. I walked up to one there was a girl inside, she kinda looked like a princess. I looked at all the other ones, they also looked like princesses.  
"The Princesses of hearts! Wait, I thought there were seven of them?"  
"You are almost correct, there are only seven known. But there is another" I looked up the stairs and saw Maleficent. Thats funny, she wasn't there a second ago.  
"Another?"  
"Seven are needed to show the keyhole, the eight is needed to reveal its true power"  
"Where's the seventh princess?"  
"Why, She's right here." Maleficent stepped aside to reveal the seventh princess  
"Kairi! Kairi's a princess?"  
"Yes, she is"  
"Well you can't do whatever it is your planing without the eighth princess, right?" I asked. 'wow is she really answering all my questions? And she hasn't asked for Riku to like, kill me or anything yet either'  
"Oh my dear. What you don't understand is that, I already have all of you" She gestured with her hands the room. I thought for a second.  
"Wait, what? Are you saying that I'm a princess!? In no way, shape, or form am I anywhere near even close to being a princess!"  
"All the princess hearts lie within the keybearer." She stated. I gave her a blank look "You don't have your heart." Then Riku came in, he looked different, kinda stupid if you ask me.  
"So, I see the path has emerged at last." It didn't even sound like Riku, it sounded more like 5 people that were trying to say things at the same time yet failing cause they didn't rehearse. Maleficent turned away from me as if I was nothing.  
"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness."  
"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."  
"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."  
"Such confidence." Something appeared in Riku's hand, it looked like an evil keyblade. 'Oh great, a new weapon' I thought 'I could probably leave right now and they wouldn't realize it' I left. What do ya know, not one heartless was following me.  
"Me a princess? She must have made a mistake. There are only seven of them, not eight." I laughed, but that soon stopped "She wouldn't go through the trouble of trying to get me if there wasn't something she needed me for... I've gotta get out of here" I started running. I saw Sora and went over to him "Sora!" He killed the heartless he was battling then looked at me.  
"Sam!"  
"No time to talk keep going down this hall through the lift spot and into the room with the keyhole Kairi and the other princesses are in there got it? Good I gotta go" I said as fast as I could, and kept running.  
"What? Wait!"  
"Sorry. I have to leave. Just go!" I got outside. I went to the edge and looked down. It would take too long to run through all the floors. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." I got on the rail, took a deep breath, and jumped. I closed my eyes.

'Why did I do this? When I hit solid ground it's over, I'll be dead. And since no one remembers me, no one will care.' I wanted to cry, but there was no point. I let myself fall. I hit something, I kept falling but slower. I opened my eyes, I was under water. I swam up and looked around. There was a waterfall going up and rocks that looked like they were floating in the air. I also saw Sora's Gummi. I got out of the water and went over to it. "Sorry Sora" I whispered before getting in. I headed to Traverse Town.

When I got there I ran through the town until I spotted Leon.

"Leon!" He turned and looked at me "Is there somewhere around here that I can be alone and no one would fine me?"  
"There's an abandoned house over there. Why?"  
"Just wanted to know. Oh, and could you bring Sora's Gummi back to him? He's in Hollow Bastion. Thanks" I ran off to the abandoned house before Leon could respond. "Good, I'm alone" I said to myself as I started to look for a clear spot on the floor. I found one then wiped the dust away then put a hand on my necklace. I took out the little container with glitter in it, and sprinkled some around in a circle big enough for me to lay in, with a little extra room. To my surprise there was still some glitter left. I put it back in the necklace. "Sprinkle the dust around you, and close your eyes" I let out a breath before laying down in the circle and shut my eyes. "Don't stay too long or be lost forever in a world of darkness" I felt like there was something telling me to open my eyes, that I needed to. I didn't. After a while I saw myself falling into darkness.


	9. Twilight Town The First Day

"Maxi!" My friend Roxas came running over to me.  
"Hey Roxas. What's up" I got off my skateboard.  
"Why weren't you in the Usual spot?"  
"I just woke up, lock in last night. Why aren't you there?"  
"Someone stole our _"  
"Your what?"

"Your _. Hey! Why can't I say _"  
"Someone stole the word. Come on we're trying to find the thief" I nodded. We went off to find the thief. We went through the hole in the wall. There was some really weird looking thing, it was white with blue lines going down its sides, and it was moving around like a circus freak. We followed it to the old mansion. The thing stood there, its mouth unzipped, then attacked us. "Maxs, stay behind me" Roxas started fighting the thing. Well he tried, but he couldn't hit it. "It's no use...what" Roxas's struggle sword turned into a giant key like thing. It looked like it was yanking his arm or something. "What...what is this thing?" Roxas started to fight the thing again, and this time he destroyed it. It disappeared and the photos fell out of nowhere. Then the key Roxas had just disappeared.  
"What just happened?"  
"I'm not sure" We picked up the photos and went back to the usual spot.  
"Hey Maxs, Where were you?" Olette asked  
"Sleeping. I was at another lock in last night"  
"What's this?" Hayner was looking at the photo's we found. I went over so I could see too  
"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." Roxas answered  
"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!" Olette said  
"Hey! you just said 'photo'!" Pence pointed out  
"So, Roxas, Maxs-tell us about the picture thief."  
"Not much to say."  
"Yeah the pictures were just lying there." I finished Roxas's sentence.  
"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner looked at the photo he was holding and laughed "It's a GIRL..."  
"You look happy, Roxas." Olette commented  
"Do not."  
"New girlfriend?" I asked  
"No!"  
"So, like, anybody else notice that almost all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence pointed out, he seems to be a pro at that.  
"Who are the other ones of?" I asked. Pence skimmed the rest of the photo's  
"Um... you"  
"Oh. So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette stated  
"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner sounded diapointed  
"Are all the pictures really all of me and Roxas?"  
"Yep, see" He showed me some of them "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Maxi?"  
"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"  
"Oh, thanks" We laughed  
"Hey, what about me?" I pouted  
"If anyone ever tries to steal you, I will personally kick their butt" I smiled at Hayner.  
"Hey Maxi, who's the guy you're with in this photo? It kinda looks like..."  
"No one!" I snatched the picture from Olette.  
"What was that about?" Pence asked  
"Sorry" I hung my head low  
"C'mon Maxi, you don't need to hide anything from us"  
"Roxas, I told you not to call me that" I smiled a little. Then I turned to Olette "I'm sorry"  
"Its okay"  
"No. I just kinda freaked"  
"About what? Who's in the photo?" Hayner asked. I sighed.  
"Okay. So when you see this picture what's the first thing you think?" I put my thumb over the guys face and showed it to them.  
"Ha ha. Looks like Maxi has a boyfriend. Does he have a ugly face? Is that why you don't want us to see?" Roxas teased. I frowned.  
"So, who is it?" Pence asked impatiently. I slowly moved my thumb. "Hey that looks like..."  
"Seifer. It is." The three boys expressions turned to shock  
"But...but he's smiling, and you're...wait a minute, is there something..." Hayner started.  
"No! Not at all!"  
"Then what?" He crossed his arms  
"Our parents are really good friends, and before I met you guys they made us hang out... a lot. He wasn't a jerk back then. Actually, he didn't start being a jerk until right around the time I started hanging out with you. Anyway, that picture means nothing. I don't even know where it came from."  
"Well c'mon let's return the photo's" Olette said. We all nodded and went to return the pic's. After we did that, I went home.  
"Hey Sam are you okay?" A girl asked another girl that was sitting and a tree, who I assumed was Sam.  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
(scene swap)  
"Hey, Riku!" Sam ran over to a boy with silver hair  
"Hey Sam, where've you been all week?" Sam smiled  
(scene swap)  
"Umm...Sora?" Sam was walking into a cave "Is everything okay?"  
"Sam?...Sam!" The guy, must be Sora ran up and hugged her "I'm so glad you're still here"  
(scene swap)  
"regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before" Sam was singing  
"Wow Sam that was amazing!" Kairi cheered  
(Scene swap)  
"I love you guys, like brothers of course"  
"We know" Sora said  
(Scene swap)  
"No! Riku! Sora!" Sora and Riku were covered in darkness


	10. The Second Day

I woke up, and went to the Usual spot. Luckily for me I wasn't the last one there. I can't lose my bet with Hayner. I was handed an ice cream and I took a seat next to Olette. Roxas was the last to get there. Hayner handed him an ice cream and he sat in his spot.  
"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked at random.  
"I sure hope so." Olette said  
"Nope"  
"What was that Maxi?" Roxas asked  
"Where did that come from?" Hayner questioned Pence  
"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."  
"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"  
"Get the off a fortune cookie?" Pence laughed  
"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner was the only one who could do that, cause he was the one who always got the ice cream "Man, is today turning out to be a drag."  
"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette suggested  
"Nuh-uh. you know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. Thats all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO!" He turned around and smiled, which vanished when he saw that none of us getting up "No? Aw, c'mon!"  
"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas said  
"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" I laughed at Hayner's words.  
"No, you all forgot, I'm the smart one" I left, before he could prove me wrong. And everyone followed me. We went and looked at the struggle poster.  
"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"  
"Okay, you're on."  
"You two are gonna clean up!"  
"Go get 'em!"  
"It's a promise!"  
"Okay, since that's settled. Lets go get some jobs! And there's no need to count up your munny, I took all your wallets." I handed them back "We only have 1800 munny. So if each of us collects around 890 munny, we should have enough." They nodded and went off to find some jobs. Expect Roxas.  
"We only have 1800 munny all together? But I thought you had 1600 munny yourself?"  
"Oh, about that. I spent it at the lock in."  
"Wow..."  
"No time for that, let's make a bet"  
"Don't you already have a bet going with Hayner?" He asked  
"Yeah so? I love making bets, I like always win!" I smiled  
"Okay fine, what's the bet?"  
"Whoever gets the most munnys wins, the loser has to... umm... I'm not sure. Think of something"  
"How about the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week" Roxas suggested  
"You're on" We shook on it, then went off to find jobs. I did as many jobs, as well as I could. Once I felt I had a nice good amount of money that would still be more than Roxas collected I went to the station. On my way I ran into Roxas.  
"Hey Roxas, how much did you get?"  
"How much did you get?"  
"I got 960 munny. Now you?"  
"970 munny" He said with a smirk. I gasped  
"No way you cheated! You must be lying!"  
"Nope. Now you have to do whatever I say for a whole week" Roxas was proud of himself  
"Fine" I pouted. We went to the station where the others, were waiting, and gave our money to Olette.  
"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have...Tada! 6250 munny!" She handed the munny to Roxas. I guess some of them were slacking.  
"Sweet"  
"Let's get tickets!" Me, Olette and Pence went in the station, Roxas and Hayner didn't follow immediately. So I listened into their conversation.  
"We can't be together forever. So we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."  
"Huh?"  
"Gotcha!" Hayner ran to where the rest of us were, while Roxas was taking his sweet old time walking. All of a sudden he fell. There was a person in a black hood standing next to him. He pulled Roxas up. "Roxas! Three minutes!" I looked at Hayner. It didn't seem like he didn't see the guy standing there.  
"Okay" I looked back at the guy and he was gone. 'I must be seeing things' I thought. then went inside.  
"Five students!" Hayner said to guy running the desk  
"Roxas, the munny."  
"Wait... No!" Roxas checked his pockets  
"Huh?"  
"This is so why I'd never trust Roxas with money." I put in "Where would it have gone?"  
"He took it!" Roxas insisted as he started out the door  
"Where are you going?"  
"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"  
"Guy?" I knew it, Hayner didn't see him. So I might going insane, and Roxas could be too.  
"He couldn't have gotten too far..."  
"What are you talking about? There was no guy."  
"But he... There wasn't... Really?"  
"Oh boy..."  
"There wasn't anyone...there?"  
We left, and went to the top of the station. I like to call it "The ice cream spot" cause we're always eating ice cream up there. Roxas wasn't eating his ice cream, he looked kinda down.  
"It's melting." Olette informed him  
"Sorry." Roxas apologized  
"Cheer up already!"  
"That was definitely weird, though" Pence said  
"Strange" Olette stopped eating her ice cream for a second  
"You said it" Hayner went along eating.  
"Can you feel Sora?" Roxas said  
"Sora? That's... never mind"  
"What?"  
"It's nothing" I licked my ice cream  
"You lost the bet so you have to do what I say, and I say that you have to tell me what you were going to say?" I stopped mid lick.  
"Sora. He's one of the people from my dream last night, that's all" We sat on the ledge for a while before leaving to go home. As I was about to leave someone put their hand on my shoulder.  
"Did you see him?"  
"The guy in the black coat. Yeah. He took our money from you, I saw."  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
"They wouldn't of believed me. They couldn't see him. You know that" With that I went home.

"Hey kid," Some dude said looking at Sam "It's not safe here, leave" A monster was about to attack him from behind, Sam jumped up and threw a shrunken at it. She helped him kill the monsters then he started to walk away.  
"Hey wait!" Sam called after him  
(Scene swap)  
Sam was sitting in a room with 2 girls, one that looked like a ninja and the other was wearing a pink dress, and the guy she was fighting the creatures with.  
"Wait, so Sora is the keyblade master and he went to go find Riku and Kairi."  
"Yep. But he never mentioned you" The ninja girl said  
"He should be coming back sometime, you could stay until he does" The pink girl said

"Okay. Hey Yuffie since your a ninja, can you train me to be one too?"

(Scene swap)  
"I'm Sora, this is Donald" He pointed to the duck "and Goofy" He pointed to the dog thing "Nice to meet you" He shook Sam's hand. I got confused, didn't they live on the island together?

"No! she can't come with us"  
"Why not?" Sora asked  
"We don't need someone to tag along with us, and plus she doesn't even have a weapon" Sam threw a kunai that took the ducks hat right off, pinning it against the wall.  
"What was that?" She smiled


	11. The Third Day

"Close"  
"That's no fair! You got here extra early so I wouldn't be the first one here" I was arguing with Hayner about our bet. Since I was always the last person to the meeting place, Hayner bet that I couldn't go 5 days without sleeping in. So I took that bet, then he added that on the last day of the bet I had to be the first on their. Whoever loses has to pay for the winner at the next lock in.  
"Look's like you have to..." He bagan  
"No! We only made the bet like 2 days ago. And it only started yesterday."  
"Hey. Oh, hi Maxs you're here early" Pence walked in  
"Yeah, I know right! I'm trying to get use to getting up early so I can win the bet me and Hayner made."  
"Hey guys." Olette walked in "Who wants to go shopping with me?" No one said anything "Maxs, you wanna go?"  
"I would, but I'm trying to save my money, in case I lose this bet. If I go shopping, you and I both know it'll all be gone within minutes. Sorry"  
"Pence how bout you go with her" Hayner suggested  
"But..."  
"Yeah Pence why don't you go." I only said that so I wouldn't have to go.  
"Why can't Hayner?" Pence argued  
"Cause, I have a plain that I'm working on"  
"Fine, I'll go" Pence gave in.  
"Okay, so meet us at the station when you're done. And don't worry about the money, I've got it taken care of."  
"Okay. See ya then" Olette and Pence left.  
"You have the money?" I asked  
"Most of it, do you have an extra 800 munny on you?" I sighed  
"Yeah, here" I handed it to him.  
"Cool, thanks. Now we have enough to get to the beach." He wrote a note to Roxas. I shook my head.  
"Come on, lets get to the station!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the station. We talked about some random stuff while waiting for Olette, Pence and Roxas. Just as I saw Pence and Olette they froze. I looked around and everything looked to be frozen. I walked over to Olette, all of a sudden a blonde girl wearing a white dress appeared in front of me.  
"Umm..." She held a hand up  
"Hello. My name is Namine"  
"Hi"  
"I wanted to meet you, and Roxas. At least once."  
"Me?" She nodded "And Roxas?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?" She didn't answer she just turned walked away. Then everything started moving again.  
"That was weird"  
"What was weird?" Pence asked, jumping me  
"Oh, nothing. So can we go now?"  
"We have to wait for Roxas. Remember?" Hayner said  
"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same without him" Olette said  
"Fine. We wait five minutes, then we go looking for him. Okay?" They nodded. So we waited for a couple of minutes and, no Roxas "I'm bored. If we wait any longer it'll be too late to go to the beach. So, come on let's go look for him. Where's the last place he was seen?"  
"When we saw him, he was heading to the sandlot" Pence said  
"Okay, so to the sandlot!" I got up and started walking to the sandlot, and the others followed. I ran ahead so that I would find him first. When I got the the sandlot I saw Roxas lying on the ground, and Seifer was posing, while Fuu was taking pics. "Seifer! What did you do to Roxas?!"  
"I didn't do anything, the twerp just fell there. Why do you hang out with those lamers anyway? When you could be hanging with us." He put an arm around me.  
"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" Rai said  
"How's this?" Fuu snapped a pic.  
"That's totally perfect, y'know!" y'know, y'know, y'know I hate that guy  
"Let go of me!" I took his arm off me and went to see if Hayner, Pence and Olette had sped up at all. "Guys I found Roxas, c'mon" We ran to the sandlot. Roxas was up now, Hayner looked mad. Then he ran off to the Usual spot. We ran after him, when he got there he grabbed an ice cream and sat down. A few minutes later Roxas came in.  
"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked  
"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"  
"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"  
"...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..."  
"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner looked away  
"Oh... oh!" There was a silence  
"I'm outta here." Hayner got up and left. Roxas frowned.  
"Don't worry Roxas, I'll go talk to him" I got up and ran after Hayner. "Hayner!" He stopped.  
"Hey, Maxi"  
"Please don't be mad at Roxas"  
"Why shouldn't I be! He went to hang with Seifer when we were suppose to be going to the beach!"  
"It's not like that! When I found him he was passed out, and Seifer was posing and taking pics." I explained. Hayner stood there for a moment.  
"Okay, but I am so winning the tournament tomorrow"  
"I'll be rooting for you" I smiled

"We're from kinda of far away." Sora said sounding really nervous. They were under water, and each one was a type of fish "and we're not really used to these waters" He started to laugh nervously.  
"Yeah, we're from a different ocean" Sam said trying to swim and failing.  
(Scene swap)  
"As the key bearer you must already know... one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." Some dude that looked like a sea king said them swam away.  
"Sora, don't worry, he's an old man, he's probably losing his mind anyway." Sam said, Sora laughed a little.  
(Scene swap)  
They were fighting something that looked like a octopus. It disappeared and a trident showed up. Back at the cave it lifted in the air and a keyhole appeared and was locked by Sora.  
(Scene swap)  
"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!" A skeleton appeared out of the fountain. Now they were in a town that looked kinda scary, yet cool, like a Halloween based place.  
(Scene swap)  
"Sora" Sam whispered "your keyblade, can't it unlock any lock?"  
"Yeah, what are you... oh I know" He went over to something that looked like a heart and held the keyblade up to it. It started beating.  
(Scene swap)  
"You really don't remember. Do you?" Sam gave Sora a sad smile.  
"Remember what? How do you know Riku" Sam looked up at the sky.  
"I've known Riku for a long time. Me and Kairi came to the island together. She introduced me to you guys..."  
"But that's impossible..." He was cut off by what looked like a portal. Someone jumped out, they grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her into the portal.


	12. The Forth Day

"C'mon we have to get to the Struggle tournament" I dragged Roxas to the tournament.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"  
"Seifer, y'know?"  
"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?"  
"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette and Pence cheered  
"Setzeerrrrrr!"  
"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's... STRUGGLE!"  
"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatant! The four bad boys who struggled their ways through the preliminaries! regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!" Wow, shocker "Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year! Vivi!"  
"Vivi made into the Struggle? Wow" I commented  
"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!" Ha ha attitude problem, they got him perfect "And Struggler number 4. who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle-the Four Crystal Trophy! AND a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"  
"Hayner! You still look mad at Roxas, why?" I ran up to him  
"I'm sorry, I just... sorry" He frowned. I giggled  
"Just go over the rules. Good luck" He went off to learn the rules. I looked around and saw that Roxas was just standing around looking at the ground. I walked over to him "Roxas, why don't you go over the rules?"  
"Huh, what" He wasn't paying attention. I giggled  
"You have to go over the rules"  
"Oh, right" He went over to the person that was going over the rules. So I went over to Pence and Olette.  
"Hey guys"  
"Hey Maxs, who do you think is gonna win?" I looked at the stage to see that Roxas and Hayner were about to fight.  
"Oh, they have to face each other. Well, Roxas is kinda out of it, and Hayner still looked kinda mad about yesterday. So I would think that Hayner's gonna win" I watched. They talked for a second then each of them smiled, so I figured that they made up. They got in there fighting stances.  
"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" They started to fight. It was getting close they had the same amount of orbs, yet there were still some lying on the ground and there was only a few seconds left. Roxas picked up an orb at the last second making him the winner. Hayner just dropped in the middle of the arena, I went over to him to make sure he was all right. "And the winner is Roxas! Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too." Roxas ran over to me and Hayner.  
"I lost. Aw, I can't believe it!"  
"Well believe it, cause it just happened" I said. He stood up and rubbed his head, then looked at Roxas.  
"I guess I taught you well."  
"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas said. Hayner smiled  
"Yeah, well I didn't wiseguy."  
"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up."  
"Yeah, like some ice cream!" I started jumping  
"Nah, that's all right." He headed off the Struggle arena  
"Wow, boys are weird" I stopped jumping, and shook my head.  
"Out of the way." I turned to see Seifer  
"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner taunted. I felt Roxas jump next to me, I looked and saw Vivi. He laughed, his laugh was really creepy it kinda scared me. I got off the arena to watch the fight.  
"Don't mess with your elders."  
"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"  
"When did Vivi get so tough?" Vivi was, well good. He was doing better than Seifer. They fought for a minute and when Seifer was about to get one of the orbs Vivi slashed him, causing Seifer to lose.  
"I-I'm not sure what happened... Um...but..the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"  
"That's not Vivi." Seifer said as he walked by "Thrash 'im." The fat dude came over to talk to Hayner.  
"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place."  
"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" Hayner cheered  
"Nice, there's hope for you yet" I laughed.  
"Hey! what's that suppose to mean!?"  
"Nothing" Roxas went up to fight Vivi. "Good luck!"  
"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" They started the Struggle. Vivi looked really tough, and he was fast. Somehow, Roxas was winning. He went in for one final hit. Everything froze, except me and Roxas. Vivi turned into one of those white freaky things, and another one appeared behind Roxas. I tried to run onto the arena but there was some kind of shield keeping me out.  
"Again!?" His Struggle weapon turned into the key thing again. "Again..." He started to fight. He killed all of them. Once he did the a person in a black coat showed up. They started clapping.  
"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." The guy in black paused "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He put his hood back. Something about him looked familiar. And his name, Axel, I swear I've heard that before. But when?  
"Axel?"  
"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." He looked around, then spotted me. "Oh, Maxi is here too" 'Crap he saw me' Roxas turned around, he looked surprised.  
"How do you know my name? And its not Maxi!"  
"You never did like that name"  
"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas interrupted  
"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Roxas backed up, there was a blurry wind behind him. "Uh-oh."  
"What's going ON!?" Roxas threw the key on the ground. The weird thing is, it came back.  
"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one."  
"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" They started to fight. As they were fighting I heard something behind me, I turned around and saw one of the creatures. It attacked me.

*Roxas POV*

While I was fighting Axel I heard someone scream, I turned around and saw Maxi getting attacked.  
"No!" I tried to run over to her, but there was some type of shield keeping me from doing so. I turned around, there was a guy that had his face covered with some kind of red cloth.  
"So it was you." Axel threw his weapons at the man. But they were deflected by a shield.  
"Roxas, this man speak nonsense!"  
"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel said  
"Roxas!"  
"Roxas!" They started saying my name over and over. I put his hands on my head.  
"Hayner...Maxs...Pence...Olette. Hayner! Maxs! Pence! Olette!" Time un froze, the strange guys were gone and everything was back to the way it was before it froze. Vivi fell.  
"What? What just happened?" Vivi got up looking confused.  
"...How did I get here?" He walked off. Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up to me.  
"Roxas!"  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-out new new to Struggler!" We got off the arena.  
"Roxas?"  
"Roxas! It' starting!" I went up to fight Setzer.  
"Roxas! Focus!" Hayner shouted to me.  
"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" We started the Struggle. I was having a bit of a hard time focusing on the battle. But I managed to get my head in the game and win the match.  
"Roxas! Roxas!" The crowd cheered.  
"You did it!"  
"That was awesome, Roxas!" I was given the Struggle belt. We walked of the arena.  
"Wait! Where Maxi!?"

*Maxs POV*

"Maxs!" I woke up to Hayner's voice. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of the woods near that old mansion.  
"What happened?" I rubbed my head  
"I'm not sure. You disappeared during Roxas's fight with Vivi" Olette said  
"C'mon, let's go tell Pence and Roxas that we found you" I nodded. We found Pence and Roxas looking around the station. "Roxas! Pence! We found her!"  
"Maxs! What happened to you?" Pence asked  
"I'm not sure. Roxas won, right? So lets go get some ice cream to celebrate."  
After we got the ice cream, we went to the station tower to celebrate. Roxas picked the orbs off of it and tossed the yellow one to Olette, orange/red to Hayner, and Green to Pence. Then the blue one for himself.  
"There's only four crystals."  
"Oh, that's okay. Let me see the statue" He handed it to me "Watch" I snapped the top, swirl part, from the bottom, square piece, to reveal another crystal. This one was purple. "See"  
"Woah, how did you know that was there!?"  
"I know stuff. And the person who made the plains for this trophy" I smiled  
"As promised"  
"Thanks a ton, Roxas!"  
"One more treasure for us to share." We held them up to the sun and looked at them.  
"I've got a present, too...for all of us." Olette got some ice cream out of her bag.  
"Whoa" Roxas jumped up on the edge, he started to lose his balance. Then fell off the building. I looked away, hoping that what I just saw didn't just happen. But instead of looking back I just got up and left, I didn't want to know.

"So you're awake" The boy Riku said, she turned around, still sitting, and looked at him "Why did she need me to get you? I wonder. Come with me" He walked over and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and jumped up.  
"I suppose you don't know me as well"  
"Not a clue. Now come on, I have to take you Maleficent"  
(Scene swap)  
"Who's Maleficent and what does she want with me?" Sam was now hanging over Riku's shoulder.  
"I don't know. She only said to get you away from Sora before he remembered. Whatever that meant."  
(Scene swap)  
"Are you the reason why Sora and Riku cant remember me!?"  
"My dear, they didn't forget you because I made them. They forgot because they wanted to."  
(Scene swap)  
"Kairi! Kairi wake up!" She shook Kairi, she didn't move  
"Oh, you're awake" The other girl said "I'm Wendy"  
(Scene swap)  
Sam lifted the kunai, Riku ran at her with a sword. Once it hit she quickly threw herself up making Riku step back, while he was off balance she grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him so that he would drop his sword. "You know I always was good at knocking things out of your hands. Who knew that would ever come in handy" Sam laughed. Riku smirked, then got free of Sam's grip and turned her around.  
(Scene swap)  
"Sora!" She jumped up, grabbing his hand pulling him up too.  
"What happened? Where did you go?"  
"Riku went psycho and tried to kill me."  
"What?"  
(Scene swap)  
"What is... oh" She was floating "Oh my gosh this is so cool. You should so try this!" She did a flip and smiled.  
"I did, it didn't work" Sora frowned  
(Scene swap)  
"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?"  
"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." A man with a hook hand held up something that looked like a pixie in a case.


	13. The Fifth Day (Part One)

"C'mon Olette, do we have to?" I complained  
"Only three days left of summer vacation so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner shot  
"But we agreed we'd get it finished today." Olette protested  
"Yesterday... I fell of the station tower, didn't I?" Roxas completely changed the subject.  
"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Hayner said  
"But man, that was a close one..."  
"Stop changing the subject!" Olette complained  
"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked. I thought for a second.  
"I got nothin"  
"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams- and the guys in white..." Roxas suggested  
"Forget it"  
"Why?"  
"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?"  
"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on." Pence said  
"Lots of people are helping out." Olette seemed less mad than earlier.  
"All that for me? I'll go get some ice cream!"  
"Good, I like ice cream" I said before Roxas ran off to get the ice cream. When he got back he handed each one of us an ice cream then we decided who was doing what.  
"Okay, so me and Olette are going to ask around if anyone knows anything about what's been going on. Roxas and Pence, you go see if there's really anything to the seven wonders. And Maxi..." Hayner was telling everyone what to do.  
"Is coming with me and Pence"  
"Hey, who put you in charge?" We laughed then me, Roxas and Pence went to the station.  
"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" Pence said in a mysterious voice. Hayner and Olette showed up "Whoa! Find new rumors already?"  
"Nothing on Market Street."  
"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the Terrace with you"  
"Hayner, it's not a race!" Olette scolded  
"Well, it is now!"  
"C'mon, we can all go." Roxas said. Everyone got on the train. When we were on the train Olette took out her crystal and looked at it, Hayner and Pence did too, so did I. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Roxas didn't have his and he looked sad, I frowned. When the train stopped Hayner ran off.  
"Olette! Hurry!" He yelled. Olette ran off after him. Roxas and Pence got out, I followed behind them kinda slowly. I felt a little dizzy for some reason, maybe motion sickness or something. We went over to the steps.  
"Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" Roxas asked  
"Um...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..." Pence started  
"What?"  
"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, 'Every time I count, it's different, Y'Know' Ha ha ha ha!"  
"So...he just counted wrong?" Pence nodded and Roxas sighed  
"Hey, no worries." We went to walk down the steps. But after the first two steps I would have fell down the rest, if Roxas hadn't caught me first.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, I rubbed my head  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Just lost it for a second" I looked down to see that he was still holding me "Um, you can let go of me now"  
"Oh, sorry" I could have sworn I saw him blush. I giggled "We should get going. Can you walk down the rest of steps?"  
"Yes I can make it down fine, you don't need to hold my hand" Me and Pence laughed, and kept walking, I still went a little slow.  
"Okay, I have a map that I marked all the wonders on." Pence handed the map to Roxas. And he went off to find the wonders. "Do you think we're actually going to find anything?" Pence asked me. We started walking.  
"I don't know, we could find something. But people do make up strange things" We saw Roxas by the wall that supposedly balls came out of. I laughed to myself, that sounded so wrong.  
"I don't see anything, I knew this one couldn't be true" Pence said "Let's move on"


	14. The Fifth Day (Part Two)

We went into the tunnel, that people said they heard groaning from, to see Vivi leaving and Roxas just standing there. "So it was only Vivi training, well that takes care of wonder number three"  
"Maxs, you're coming with me this time" Roxas demanded. I sighed  
"Fine" I followed Roxas out of the tunnel and to the waterfall thing.  
"Okay, so it's said that you can see a person in the water" Roxas looked at the water, then someone that looked exactly like him came out and walked through him. He turned around and the person turned all black and looked like it was about to attack. Roxas fought the thing and beat it. Then Pence showed up, just in time to miss it.  
"Whoa" He looked in the water "Oh, it's just my reflection, so that's what people were seeing"  
"Next one's on Sunset Hill right?" He nodded "I'm not going with Roxas on this one, I mean you have to walk all the way up the hill. So I'd rather take my time."  
"Nope, you're coming with me"  
"I really hate you. Fine, Pence what's the next one about?"  
"A bag that moves on it's own" Pence wiggled his fingers  
"Oh, great, a moving bag" Me and Roxas went up the hill. I went to the absolute top of the hill, which was only like a foot higher than the other part, and lied down to let Roxas do the work. I heard something so I looked over at Roxas and saw that he was riding on the bag jumping over trash cans, my eyes widened. That's just too weird. The bag stopped, a dog jumped out and Pence showed up.  
"So it was a dog, you let it out" We went down the hill.  
"You know... that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful." Roxas said  
"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number six!" Right after Pence said that Olette and Hayner came running over.  
"We go another lead!" Hayner said  
"The Ghost Train Mystery!"  
"Everybody knows about wonder number six!" Pence exclaimed  
"Yeah, well, I didn't." Hayner crossed his arms. I laughed at him, he's clueless.  
"Did you find out where the train runs?" Roxas asked  
"You can see it from Sunset Hill." Olette answered  
"Back up the hill! Really?" They laughed at me then we started up the hill.  
"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..." Hayner said when we got to the top  
"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN." Pence said trying to sound mysterious again. We all sat to watch for the train.  
"We gotta make it to the beach next year." Olette said  
"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts."  
"Good afternoon, slackers. What are you doing out here?" A voice said, we turned around to see Seifer.  
"What do you care?" Hayner spat  
"I don't. Tell me anyway."  
"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence sighed  
"Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer laughed. Roxas jumped up and stared at Seifer "Why does looking at you always tick me off?"  
"I dunno. Maybe it's destiny."  
"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends." Seifer turned and looked at setting sun "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."  
"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Hayner said. I stopped paying attention, I thought I saw something on the train tracks. I started leaning over the rail so I could see better, a bit too far over.


	15. The Fifth Day (Part Three)

"Maxs!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't tell who. I screamed, but stopped when I felt something grab my ankle, stopping me from falling any further. I looked to see if there was anything on the wall I was facing to grab onto. There were some things that looked like handles (I have no clue what they're called). I grabbed the one closest to the top that I could reach. I looked to see who was holding my ankle, it was Hayner.  
"Hayner! Let go!" I yelled up to him  
"What! Are you crazy?"  
"If he lets go, you could die!" Olette shouted  
"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing" If he didn't let go soon all the blood would rush to me head, and when his fingers finally slipped I WOULD die. I felt his grip on my foot loosen slowly. He really didn't want to let go, I don't blame him, I wiggled my foot, not a lot just enough to make him lose his grip. The force of the rest of my body falling almost made my hand slip, and my back hitting the wall wasn't any help. I looked up and saw that Seifer was still here. I twisted around and started climbing the handle, things. I got to the last one, it was just out of, my hands, reach from where everyone was. Seifer grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at him for a second.  
"Thanks"  
"Don't go jumping off ledges, you could get hurt" He left. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.  
"Are you okay?" Hayner asked. I nodded  
"Look!" Roxas ran over to the edge. I looked and saw the train as it passed under us. "It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" Everyone looks at eachother "Then it's real!? Let's go to the station!" He ran off, so we followed. Roxas stopped in front of the purple train "Let's go in!" Hayner grabbed his arm, before he stepped in "What!?"  
"Um...you'll get hurt." Hayner said. Roxas turned around and the train vanished  
"The train will be arriving shortly." A random voice said, then the train arrived.  
"C'mon"  
"A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?"  
"Let's go..." Hayner started to sound impatient  
"Right!?" Roxas looked at me and Olette. Hayner pushed him into the train. It was a short train ride. We started to walk home.  
"Let's go home and work on the paper. 'The rumors were bogus. The end.' " Hayner was pissed  
"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did" Olette said, sounding kinda cheerful.  
"But what about the last one... the seventh wonder?" Roxas asked  
"Who cares?"  
"I do. C'mon, Pence, Maxi" Roxas  
"Whatever!" Hayner kept walking. I followed him, I could tell Roxas was about to say something so I turned and gave him the 'can I please' look. He sighed, I ran to catch up with Hayner.  
"Hayner, what's wrong? You seem so mad. Please tell me"  
"Mad, why would I be mad!" He shouted as we got to the usual spot  
"Your yelling for no reason. Please, tell me what's wrong"  
"THERE'S NOTHING FREAKIN' WRONG!" He shouted right in my face. I stood for a second, then left.


	16. The Fifth Day (Part Four)

***Hayner's POV***

I looked at Maxs, she looked like she was about to cry, or kill me. She turned and started to leave "Wait Maxs!" She was gone "I'm sorry" I whispered knowing she couldn't here. Then Pence and Olette came in.  
"Hey, what's wrong with Maxs?" Pence asked. I ignored his question.  
"Seifer's gang is gonna help us check out the mansion tomorrow" I said plainly  
"Oh, okay, I'll go find Roxas" Pence left  
"And I'll work on the report!" Olette went along with writing.  
"I'm going to the station tower" I said before leaving. When I got to the tower I saw Maxs, she was just sitting there staring at the sky. I walked up to her "Maxs?" She didn't reply, 'yep she's daydreaming, either that or she's giving me the silent treatment'

***Maxs POV***

"I'm was what?"  
"Never meant to exists"  
"Maxs." The white room disappeared, and I was back on the station tower. I turned to see who had said my name, it was Hayner. I turned away. "Maxs, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I guess I was kinda upset that none of the wonders were really wonderful." I looked at him and smiled.  
"It's okay. Oh do you want some ice cream?"  
"Sure" I handed him an ice cream and he sat down next to me. "I can't believe it, summers almost over"  
"I can't believe it either, it went by so fast. And I don't think I'll be seeing you much in school"  
"Why not? We all signed up for the same classes."  
"Please don't be mad at me. The teacher told me to take different classes, he thinks I'm more 'capable' than what I signed up for. We still have history and english together." Hayner looked mad again  
"I'm sorry, please don't hate me"  
"I could never hate you, I hate the stupid teachers!" He almost threw his ice cream. I lied my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry"  
"You say sorry way too much" I just smiled and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard some footsteps "Tomorrow we search the town." Hayner said. I looked up and saw Olette, Pence, and Roxas.  
"Next day's the fair." Pence added  
"The last day of summer." Olette said  
"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner complained  
"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first."

"Oh my dear, what you don't understand is that I already have all of you"  
"Wait, are you saying that I'm a princess!? In no way, shape, or form am I anywhere near even close to being a princess"  
"All the princess hearts lie within the keybearer."  
(Scene swap)  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this." She got on the rail, took a deep breath, and jumped then closed her eyes. She was falling for what seemed like forever. She hit the water. When she came up and swam over to a ship.  
(Scene swap)  
"There's an abandoned house over there. Why?"  
"Just wanted to know." Sam ran off to the abandoned house before Leon could respond.  
She put a hand on her necklace, took out a little container with glitter in it, and sprinkled some around in a circle on the floor. "lost forever in a world of darkness"  
She was falling through darkness.


	17. You never know

Pence laughed. Everyone else laughed too. We all talked about random stuff until it was dark.  
"Crap, I gotta get home, my mom's gonna kill me!" Pence ran off.  
"Yeah, I gotta go home too, bye" Olette left. Leaving me, Hayner and Roxas. They looked at each other and smirked then looked at me.  
"So, Maxi"  
"Out of me and Roxas, who do you like more?"  
"Like, what kinda like?" I questioned  
"Like, if both of us asked you out, who would you say yes to? Me or Hayner?"  
"I plead the fifth." I laid back and looked at the stars "You should have asked me a few months ago, I would've given you an answer then."  
"Why not now?" Roxas complained  
"Cause, now I know that neither of you hate me"  
"We never hated you" Hayner said  
"In school Roxas like never talk to me, so I took that as he hated me."  
"So it would've been me. Yes! Told you she likes me more!"  
"No, would've been you, cause I didn't really know Roxas"  
"So it's me. Ha!" Roxas taunted  
"No it's neither!" I sat up "You guys are like my brothers, I can't date my brothers. Plus I don't think I could date someone I'm stronger than. Why don't you ask Olette, I'm pretty sure she likes one of you"  
"Wait, what was that? You think you're stronger than me?" Roxas questioned  
"Well, duh" Out of nowhere he tackled me. It took a minute but I pinned him."Ha, pinned ya" I said. Hayner laughed. "Hey don't laugh, I could so pin you too" I stood up and started to make my way off the tower "But not up here, way too close to the edge" I went to the usual spot, they followed. "Oh, so you do wanna get beaten by a girl" I sat on the couch. Hayner came over and grabbed my foot and pulled me off it. I kicked him in the stomach making him fall over. Since he was still holding my foot he kinda twisted my ankle, it freaking hurt! I pulled my foot away and looked at my ankle for a second then evilly at Hayner. After wrestling for like I don't know how long I finally pinned him. "Ha ha, I got ya"  
"Or so you think" He flipped me over, pinning my wrists to the ground I tried to kick him, but apparently he had also kept me legs from moving too. "Ha I got you" A smirk crept onto my face and I laughed "You're sick"  
"I learned it from you. Roxas, get this freak off me" Hayner got off me and Roxas helped me up. "It's like almost midnight isn't it?"  
"It is! I told my dad that I'd be home by 11! I have to go"  
"Bye Hayner, see you tomorrow." I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little and then left "Well I should go home too then" I started to leave when Roxas put his hand on my shoulder "What is it?" I looked at him  
"You'll never forget me, right?"  
"I could never forget you, I've tried"  
"No really. If I just disappeared would you still remember who I was?"  
"Roxas, what are you talking about?"  
"Don't call me crazy, but I was told that I was never meant to exists" I couldn't say anything for a minute, but then responded  
"Don't worry, I'll never forget you" He smiled "I really have to get home now, okay?" I started to leave again  
"Don't I get a kiss too." He joked. I giggled then walked over to him. I was about to kissed him on the cheek, but he turned his head toward me. I was kinda in shock and didn't know how to react. Then he pulled away. "Sorry, um..."  
"I have too, ah... go" He nodded and I left.


	18. The Sixth Day

"Well then c'mon, lets go!" Pence said as he and the others ran out, I was following, then stopped.  
"Hello?" No one answered. I could have sworn there was someone else here with me.

**(Roxas POV)**

"Maxi! Maxs!" I waved my hand in front of her face, but she couldn't see me. She looked right at me.  
"Is someone there?" She kept her gaze right at me, or through me.  
"Maxs, c'mon" Hayner had come in, he couldn't see me either.  
"I'm coming I'm coming. Jee Hayner your so annoying." She laughed, then ran past him "Bet I can beat you to the station!"  
"Oh no you won't!" Hayner ran out after her. I felt sad, not one of my friends could see me, nor did they seem to remember me. I slowly walked out.

**(Maxs POV)**

I was almost at the station when someone grabbed me.  
"HEY!" I turned around "Who are you?" I was looking at a guy in a black jacket. He didn't say anything "Not gonna talk huh? Well I'm trying to win a race so...bye" I went to run off but they grabbed my shoulder "Listen..."  
"Max, come with me"  
"Um...first of all it's Maxs, I wanna be different from the rest of the world, and second of all I don't know you. Oh, and I want to win this race. Which Hayner could run around that corner any minute..."  
"No he won't" The person took down their hood, it was a guy with really spiky red hair "Remember me?" When I looked at his face a name went through my mind.  
"A...Axel?" I said slowly  
"You...really remember!?"  
"Yeah, kinda. We're friends right?" I had remembered what the girl Namine had told me, but I felt like I was forgetting something. Then all of a sudden he froze.  
"Maxs, go to the mansion" I heard a voice say, but I didn't see anyone other than Axel. I started to walk away slowly 'wait Hayner!' I ran to where he was, yep he was frozen. I stared at him for a minute before continuing to the mansion. Along the way I was attacked by a white thing. I looked around for something to fight with, when my eyes spotted some Kunai. I picked them up and threw one at the thing, it hit and it vanished. I ran to the mansion, destroying many of the creatures along the way.  
"Oh cool! The gates unlocked!" I ran into the mansion. The minute I did, more of those things showed up. "Really!?" I slashed most of them as I ran by, and into a different room. It was all white, I mean really white, everything in that room was white! I was about to go insane so I left. The next room I entered, after running through the entry place again, the floor was like gone and there were some stairs. I went down the stairs and into another room. There was a broken computer, it looked like it was smashed up recently, there were still little sparks coming out of it. I started to see flashbacks, of myself. I was in a black jacket.

"He's leaving!?"  
"He's gone" Axel said  
"No! It's all my fault, I have to get him before the others know" I started running. Axel grabbed me.  
"If they find out, they'll have you killed!"  
"But they'll kill him! Axel please!"

**(Back to reality)**

I heard a noise from the next room. I ran in and saw a boy going into another room. I looked around and saw nothing else, I slowly followed the boy. In the next room there were what looked like white flowers, they had something inside them. A duck... and a dog. "Donald and Goofy?" I looked at the rest, they were empty.  
"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke? 'cause I'm not laughing!" I heard someone in the next room. I walked in. The boy was holding something, a Keyblade? He was trying to hit some guy with it, but it kept going through him. The guy disappeared, then reappeared behind him.  
"Come, over here"  
"I hate you so much..." Said the blond boy  
"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."  
"No! My heart belongs to me!" He tried to hit him again, but he disappeared again. Then The giant flower opened. There was a boy inside, Sora. "You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over." The boy said. Who is he? I asked myself. A bright light started to fill the room. Out of nowhere I knew his name.  
"Roxas." I whispered

It was dark, like a giant black tunnel, I couldn't see anything. Then something appeared, it was a heart, more appeared. They were circling around me, then all at once they came at me.


	19. She's awake

***Sora's POV***

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!"  
"One moment. Is this a friend of yours?" A girl appeared. She was lying on the floor, with a circle of glitter around her.  
"Sam!" I ran over to her, and lifted her head "Sam! Sam wake up!"  
"She can not be woken within the circle, nor can she be removed."  
"Because of some stupid dust! That's not fair!" I kicked at the stupid stuff, breaking the circle.

***Sam's POV***

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I was so tired.  
"So...Sora?" I yawned "What are you doing here?" Then I realized something "Wait! Why am I awake!?" I saw that the circle was broken. All of a sudden Sora pulled me up, and hugged me.  
"You're awake! I started to think you were dead" He let go of me "You know, I never thought that magic glitter really worked" He put a hand behind his head and laughed a little. I gasped.  
"Sora! You remember! You actually remember!" I hugged him. He looked confused. I giggled "Changing subject! Is it me or are these clothes kinda small? Anywhere I can get a new outfit?" The wizard guy looked at Sora and nodded.  
"Come on, this way" I followed him into a room with three fairies "Hey, can you make Sami a new outfit too?"  
"Of course dear" The red one said "Come here" I stood where she wanted me to, then all three fairies started changing the color of my outfit. "How about this?" It turned pink.  
"Or this" She zapped it blue.  
"No this" Now it was green. They argued over the color for a few minutes, I laughed, this was kinda fun.  
"Can you three ever make up your mind?" Sora sighed  
"Oh, all together now" They zapped up an outfit "Isn't that beautiful"  
"You know I usually wouldn't wear a skirt, but I really like it"  
"Like Sora's, your outfit also has special powers"  
"Really? What type of powers?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now you four better get going" We went back out to the Gummi ship.  
"So you guys ready to go?" Sora asked  
"Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."  
"How do we get around?" Donald complained  
"Do not fear. If what the king suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." I am now thinking 'wow does this guy talk a lot or what!'  
"Our hearts are connected."  
"That is correct."  
"Got it"  
"But be warned. As you proceed... The heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"No, no it's not" I agreed with Donald  
"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sam. Everyone is waiting."  
"Okay, let's get going!"  
"Finally"  
"Master Yen Sid!"  
"We sure do appreciate the help." We ran to the Gummi Ship.  
"Oh my gosh, it's the chipmunks!" I squealed when I saw Chip and Dale.  
"Howdy, Sora! How ya doin'?"  
"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip..."  
"...and Dale"  
"Happy flying!" Chip and Dale showed us the map. There was only one World that we could go to.  
"Only one?"  
"No Sora, there are five. Yes, there's only one" I said sarcastically  
"That's no good!" Donald complained**  
**"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy pointed out.


	20. Return to Hollow Bastion

So we went to the world, and found out that it was Hollow Bastion. When we arrived there was this weird light thing.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"That's the town's defense mechanism." I looked up and saw Yuffie.  
"Yuffie!" Me and Sora cheered at the same time.  
"Look out!" I turned around and saw a bunch of Nobodies coming at us. I was having some trouble with hitting the things, but nonetheless I got it. We killed off the rest of them. "Hey, you guys! I see you're still in top form."  
"What'd you expect? Looks like you're doing okay."  
"Well, what did YOU expect?" Yuffie jumped off the building she was on.  
"How are the others?" Donald asked  
"Great!"  
"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked  
"Nope." Yuffie started to leave "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."  
" 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.' "  
"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Everyone laughs.  
"Am I missing something?"  
"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon" They followed Yuffie  
"And no one heard me" I started to follow as well. We went into a oldish looking house.  
"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"  
"We missed you!" Aerith said  
"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid looked different  
"I knew it." Leon did too  
"Knew what?" Sora asked  
"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."  
"You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"  
"Thanks!" Donald said sarcastically  
"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked  
"We were sleepin'." Goofy answered  
"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked  
"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said  
"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked. They shook their heads "Right."  
"Sorry. But let us know it there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith said  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid got in our faces  
"Hey hey, poppin the space bubble here"  
"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon stood up straight  
"You mean like Nobodies? And Heartless?"  
"That's right!" Yuffie said. I started looking around. 'Wow, there are a lot of books in here. Too many books, how can a person read this much?'  
"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora said  
"Who said no to what?" I wasn't paying attation  
"...I forgot who I'm dealing with."  
"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald complained  
"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment.' " Aerith said  
"Follow me to the bailey. There's something you need to see." Leon left, then Merlin appeared.  
"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" He said  
"It's Merlin!"  
"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie exclaimed  
"Splendid! We'll count on you!"  
"Right" The boys said in unison.  
"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin looked at Aerith  
"Oh!" Aerith took some cards out of her pocket "Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them." She handed them out to us.  
"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"  
"Membership cards!"  
"We are now H.B.R.C.H.M's. For short"  
"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy said  
"Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" Sora looked around for Leon  
"Hey, smart one, he left a few minutes ago" I pointed out  
"Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" We ran to the bailey. Leon was looking at something.  
"Look at that." Leon gestured for us to look. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows. Maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except...for that...and that." We look at the Nobodies.  
"We'll handle 'em."  
"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora, do you know what's going on, then?" Leon asked  
"There's this guy. Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."  
"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy said  
"You called?" A Mysterious voice said. We ran to see who said that "You're doing well."  
"Who's that?" Sora took out the Keyblade.  
"This calls for a celebration..." The voice said. Some Nobodies appeared. Sora and Leon got trapped in the gates. They were fighting off Nobodies in there, I wasn't paying attention to the fight out here. Someone grabbed me.  
"Hey! Let..." They put their hand over my mouth. I was dragged into a dark portal. I was in a room with people that were wearing black jackets. They were looking at something, I looked, it was Sora. The person in front started talking.  
"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..." The others laughed.  
"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted. We were now on top of a building.  
"Organization XIII!" Goofy yelled.  
"Good. Now we can settle this!" Sora gasped "Sam! Let her go!"  
"What a shame...And here I thought we could be friends." They disappeared again, the one that was holding me reappeared on the ground (still holding me).  
"Stop!" Donald shouted. "What's the big idea!?"  
"Oopsy-daisy!" He pushed me, really hard. I fell, and it really hurt!  
"Move!" Sora shouted at him  
"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"  
"I said get outta the way!" He shouted again  
"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."  
"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald got ready to attack.  
"See, that would work~if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."  
"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"  
"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." I managed to stand up.  
"What type of impression were you trying to make, cause it so wasn't 'the nice guy' " I snapped  
"You gonna cry?" Sora taunted  
"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"  
"Remind me?"  
"Remind who of what? You can't remind him of anything, he was asleep for a year. And plus he doesn't even know you" I said kinda fast. Than just looked at him. The guy laughed.  
"That's RIGHT, they used to give me those same exact looks."  
"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!"  
"Gee...I just don't know." The guy just stood there looking like retard. "Be a good boy now!" He disappeared  
"Wait!" Donald fell on his face "Nuts! He got away!"  
"That was weird. WHO gave him the same look?"  
"I don't know, someone that looked like you?" I suggested  
"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy said  
"Yeah, you're right. Only one me! The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Sora held up his membership card, it started to glow.  
"What's this?" Leon came out of nowhere.  
"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy started. Sora did the cool world lock up thing.  
"Oh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."  
"Oh boy!" Donald cheered  
"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling."  
"Organization XIII...They look tough. Be careful out there." He warned  
"See you soon." Sora said, then we left. "Hey look, there are two more worlds we can go to."  
"Let's go to that one!" I pointed  
"Why not that one" Sora asked  
"Cause that one looks cooler" And with my logic of coolness we went to the one I wanted to go to.


	21. Land of Dragons

When we got to the world we were walking and we saw a giant dark thing and a person, the thing looked like it was attacking the person.  
"A Heartless?" Donald suggested  
"Let's get the jump on 'im!" Sora said  
"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap." Goofy warned. They ran at the figure, I sat and watched "Is that Mushu?"  
"That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" The little red dragon said  
"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora said  
"Well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're...you're... Sora! Donald! Goofy!"  
"Do you know them?" The person asked  
"KNOW them!? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu leaned on Sora's foot  
"Something like that. And...you are?" Sora moved his foot.  
"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..."  
"Ping!" Mushu said  
"Mulan Ping?" Donald questioned  
"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Ping said deepening their voice  
"Son? Sounds like a girl" I whispered to myself, I slowly walked over to them.  
"You know Mushu?" Sora asked  
"Mushu's one of my family's guardians."  
"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian."  
"Yeah, that's right! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"  
"Mushu..." Ping whispered  
"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"  
"Hmm, sounds fair." Sora shrugged  
"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu said  
"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Ping stated  
"What do ya mean, 'fit in'?"  
"Well, um, uh, don't...don't worry about that."  
"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy pointed out  
"You're a...girl?" Sora and Donald were flabbergasted. Who knew Goofy would be the smart one.  
"Knew it"  
"You didn't notice?" Ping/Mulan said  
"Not me."  
"I think it's working." Ping/Mulan whispered to Mushu  
"I don't know...those two would fall for anything." They started to leave  
"I'm right here!" Sora complained. They followed Mushu and Ping.  
"Okay, so, no girls at this training camp thing?" I asked  
"Yup, so you better find somewhere else to go missy"  
"Wow, I never thought a miniature sized dragon would have such an audited. Fine I'll just sit back and watch." So I stopped right outside the training grounds and watched as everyone but me went in. Ping was walking really weird. They got in the lunch line. Some little chubby dude pushed Sora out of the way. Sora and Donald said something then Sora got punched, then Donald tackled the guy. They started fighting, then a skinny guy in yellow joined the fight. After I got tired of the fight I throw a Kunai that almost hit Sora and skimmed the short ones beard. All fighting stopped. Sora looked in my direction, giving me an evil look. I mouthed 'it slipped'.  
When I started to get bored, I went to look around. I found a mountain trail, so like what anyone else would do, I started following the trail. As I was on the trail some rocks fell behind me.  
"Well this is just great!" I kept walking anyway. I looked up and saw a hawk flying above me, I thought nothing of it, until it came flying at me. I started to run, then something picked me up. I looked down, I was at least 50 feet above the ground already "What the heck is going on!?" I didn't wanna say 'put me down' cause it might freaking drop me. I looked around, I could see Sora and Ping, they were starting to go up the mountain. The hawk finally started to get closer to the ground, it dropped me. I landed on my feet, only to have someone behind me holding a knife to my throat. They dragged me to a cave, where there was another one of those people in black.  
"This the girl you wanted?" He asked as he pushed me to the other guy. He nodded and grabbed my arm.  
"What?! No! You don't want me, it's someone else I swear!...Why exactly do you want me?" He didn't answer. Instead he dragged me into a portal. "Where are we? Who are you? And what the heck do you want with me?"  
"Stay here, you'll be safe"  
"Safe from what? Who are you..."  
"The organization wants you. Why? I don't know"  
"This is stupid! I think I can handle that dumb organization. So bring me back to where I was, or I'll go all confu on you!" I stood on one foot. He chuckled. I stomped my foot. "Stop laughing at me"  
"You haven't changed a bit." I gave him a confused look, then shrugged.  
"I still don't know you. Now, can you bring me back to wherever Sora is. What if he's looking for me!" He didn't answer "Please! You'll be my best friend...or close to it. Please!" I don't know what it is about this dude, but I feel like I know him.  
"Fine, but stay away from the organization"  
"I, I captain!" I saluted him. He brought me back to the cave. "Thanks! And don't worry, I'll stay away from the organization. They creep me out"  
"Good" He left, and I left the cave. I saw a small village that was burned to the ground.  
"Oh my gosh..." I saw the captain of the army. "Hey, what happened here"  
"Shan-Yu burned down the village. Wait, who are you?" I ignored him and started to run up the mountain. I saw Sora and Ping fighting off a bunch of fish Heartless.  
"Look out!" I turned around. Before I saw anything something hit me right in the stomach, and set me flying right into the side of the mountain. I fell to the ground, but the second that snow touched my leg I jumped right back up. I don't care how much it hurts, I am not going to freeze to death. I was pulled behind a rock, I think.


	22. Olympus Coliseum

I woke up in a room that I hadn't seen before. I sat up and looked around, this place was definitely new. Am I on a different world? Wait, what happened to me? I saw a person, well person horse...thing.  
"You're awake" It said  
"Um...yeah. Where am I?"  
"The Olympic Coliseum. Sora and the others dropped you off. Actually there right outside"  
"Oh cool, thanks" I ran outside. I saw Sora, Donald and Goofy with... some guy with blue fire hair and a hero looking guy.  
"You know what I'm saying?" The guy with the fire hair said  
"Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!" Sora said. Hades flicked him and he went flying. I ran over to him, and helped him up.  
"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." The hero guy went to punch Hades, but Hades disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Went and got herself lost in the Underworld."  
"You mean you kidnapped her!" The hero guy shot  
"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" 'I'm just gonna call him hero for now' Hero whistled and a Pegasus flew in. He was about to get on it "You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen." Hades looked proud of himself.  
"Yeah, accidents you cause." Sora shot  
"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?"  
"You're just a coward."  
"Ah well. Can't all be heroes." Hades disappeared. Sora went up to Hero  
"Can you handle this?" Hero asked Sora  
"You got it! We're heroes!" Donald said confidently  
"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said to Donald  
"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest."  
"I'm counting on you." He turned to his Pegasus "You gotta find Meg." It nodded and flew off. I wanted to ask a few questions to the guy but he looked kind of stressed. So I decided to stay quiet. Hero stayed in the coliseum and Sora, Donald, Goofy and I went into the Underworld. We saw Phil lying on the ground.  
"Phil!" Sora ran over to him  
"Ooh, ohh..." Phil stood up  
"What happened?" I asked  
"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." He replied  
"All dressed in black!?" Donald repeated  
"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone." Sora mentioned. Olympus stone? I wonder what that is.  
"Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked  
"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break." Herc, so that must be the hero guy's name  
"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!"  
"You know someone! Oh, good one..." Phil hung his head. Sora and Donald we're about to complain, I dragged them into the tunnel before they could.  
"So what kind of fun things did you do without me, this time?" I asked Sora, while we were battling some strange heartless.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind. But I do wanna know, who was that person that looked like an awesome hero dude?" I thought I'd ask, just to be sure.  
"You mean Hercules? Yeah he's a hero" I nodded as we went into the next... cave I guess it was. There was a guy in a black jacket, another Organization XIII member. He turned around.  
"Ah! You!" He took down his hood and looked at Sora "Wait a sec... Roxas?"  
"Excuse me? Roxas?" Sora sounded kinda mad. Then the organization member looked at me.  
"Max?"  
"Um.. Max?" I swear that name sounds familiar. And the name he called Sora, Roxas? That's familiar too.  
"Oh, it's no use."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora questioned. The guy pulled out a piece of paper  
"Let's see, here... 'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'..." He read off the card "Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."  
"Wrong guy for what?" I asked  
"You're bizarre..." Sora said. The guy pulled something out of his pocket, which I presumed to be the Olympus Stone.  
"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy accused  
"Now that's just plain rude!" He held up the Stone, a light glowed around it and a weapon/guitar thing appeared. We got ready to fight. We battled him, and won.  
"Roxas, Max, come back to us!" He started to fade away  
"Wait! "Don't g.." He was gone "Go" I sighed. I wanted to ask some questions  
"Guy's a broken record."  
"Hey, look" Donald went over to where the organization member was standing, and picked the Stone up. He gave it to Sora, who held it up. Lights started to glow around us.  
"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Donald and Goofy nodded. I just kinda gazed at him. Then we ran into the other cave. There was this rock with a girl carved into it. Right next to a keyhole. Sora did his Keyblade magic and the rock broke.  
"Meg!"  
"Almost there." We went into the 'hole' like thing light, that was left. We appeared in a smallish cave. I saw Hades and a girl who I presumed to be Meg.  
"Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help!" He looked over at me curiously "Who do we have here?" He came over and put a hand on my shoulder "Now have a nice day." Poof. We were in a different place.  
"Um, where are we? Who are you? Why am I here?" I questioned  
"You look like a nice girl. How's about you do me a little favor?" Hades completely ignored all my questions.  
"I would, but you look kinda, you know... evil. With the flames and everything."  
"Trust me, I'm a really nice guy. Now why don't you convince your friends to come jump into this here pit." He lead me into a room, where doors opened with this huge pit behind them. I looked into it. Bottomless, of course. Hades put an arm on my shoulder "What do you say?"  
"Why would I do that?" I pushed his arm away. I half expected him to push me in  
"Because I'm Hates. You know, lord of death"  
"That changes my mind, how?" I was still looking into the pit  
"Well you're a little more stubborn than I thought you'd be. Fine, I'll just make you stand by and watch as the coliseum gets destroyed"  
"What! You can't just destroy the coliseum!" I spun around as fast as possible.  
"I'll make you a deal. You tell your little friends to never come back, and I'll spare the coliseum." What kinda game is this guy playing? Does he think I'm dumb  
"What good will that do? You're just going to destroy it when we leave anyway!"  
"Oh you're such a smart girl. But I won't destroy it, Hydra will. Lets go watch" We appeared in front of the the coliseum. Hydra started ripping it apart "Bye now" Hades poofed away.  
"Wait! You can't do this!" I yelled. It was no use, he was already gone. And like Hydra was going to listen to a single word I said. All I could really do was watch. Herc, Sora and the others showed up.  
"This can't be..." Herc dropped to his knees  
"Champ! You're safe!" Phil said  
"I failed..."  
"It's not your fault!" Meg insisted  
"I left everyone unprotected. Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout."  
"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that."  
"Wonderboy..."  
"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Sora said  
"I'm some hero..." Herc seemed to be giving up on everything. Hydra came to attack  
"Herc needs help!" Donald said. They got ready to fight. I jumped in to help  
"Yeah!" Sora agreed  
"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" Phil asked.  
"We're in" Meg and Pegasus came to help as well.  
How the heck do we beat this thing? Every time we cut it's head off, three more grow in its place. This is going to be difficult, but I think we can manage. I had a hard time concentrating, somehow I do feel like I could have stopped this from happening. If only I'd agreed to Hades terms. No! I would never do that! Finally we defeated the creature.  
"I let you down. I'm just... no use." Hercules was sitting in the broken stairs.  
"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg tried to cheer him up  
"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest."  
"There won't be any games for a while, anyway." Goofy mentioned  
"Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time."  
"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it."  
"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!"  
"When did you three make hero?" Meg asked. I looked at them  
"I thought you were at that Jr. hero level?" I said. Donald kinda glared at me  
"Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road." Sora said  
"Okay. Don't be strangers."  
"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules."  
"Yeah..." Herc sighed  
"Phil?" Donald semi complained  
"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on" Phil said  
"And next time, maybe I can train with you guys" I put in  
"Sure thing" Phil said  
"Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." Sora took the stone out of his pocket. Hercules limped over to get it, when he reached for it, it started to glow. Sora did the whole 'lock up the world' thing, then we were off.


	23. Disney Castle

"This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well?" Sora said. Donald and Goofy didn't seem to be listing, they were looking all around.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked  
"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..." Goofy said  
"Yeah" Donald agreed. The I saw two little chipmunks run over to us. It was Chip and Dale  
"You're back!" Chip squealed  
"Move it! Let's go!"  
"Queen Minnie needs to see you!"  
"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Dale was in such a hurry. We went out to the garden, it was so beautiful. Then, a bunch of Heartless appeared. We fought them off, then went into the castle. There were Heartless here too! Not cool. We fought our way to the library.  
"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald Said to the mouse in the room. She did look like a queen. Donald and Goofy solutes her  
"You're here!" Queen Minnie said  
"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Goofy asked  
"Yes"  
"Where's the King?" Sora just walked up behind Donald and Goofy. They flipped out. I wanted to say something, but I figured it would be best to stay quite, like usual.  
"Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora"  
"Oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man."  
"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked. Minnie shook her head, no. The boys sighed. The queen looked at me "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Sam. Hi"  
"Sam? Oh! The King has also mentioned you!"  
"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in the castle?" Donald asked. I have a strange feeling that Donald doesn't like me.  
"Oh my... So those are the Heartless."  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" Sora said confidently.  
"I know I can count on you, Sora. Now there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"  
"Hut!"  
"I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" The queen remembered.  
"Okay, we'll go tell them." Sora said  
"The whole castle!?"  
"We just gotta split up, Donald"  
"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on."  
"No, Sora, you'll just get lost!" Donald complained  
"Sora would get lost in a mini mart." I teased  
"Okay. Then I'll stay with the Queen." Sora looked at me "And you get lost faster than I do."  
"Good!" Donald exclaimed  
"All righty then, see ya later!" Goofy and Donald left.  
"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?"  
"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way. Sam, would you help Sora escort me to the chamber?"  
"Of course... um, your majesty" We escorted Queen Minnie to the chamber, killing all the Heartless we ran into in that short distance..  
"Just one moment." She turned to the door "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room" She opened a small door that was in the huge door. "Now then... shall we?" We entered the room, only to see that there were giant Heartless everywhere "Not here, too!"  
"We got 'em." Me and Sora said simultaneously. I hate these kinds, they take forever. We managed to get the Queen to the throne. But there were still more Heartless.  
"Come on, gimme a break!" Sora complained.

"This is so tiring" I stated. The Queen pushed a button on the throne "Huh?" The throne moved and I huge beam of light appeared and destroyed all the Heartless.

"Whoa..." Sora and I said together  
"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil... thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." Wow that's a lot of stairs  
"The Cornerstone... of Light?"  
"What is that?" I asked. But the Queen was already walking down the stairs. We ran after her. We came into the dark room, covered in thorns, with one giant stone in the middle of it.  
"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." Just then there was a cloud of green smoke in front of the stone, where Maleficent appeared.  
"Maleficent!" Donald shouted  
"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Get out. Now." I said bluntly, pointing at the door. Maleficent looked around

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys!"  
"What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!" Donald ran at her, then through her.  
"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."  
"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?"  
"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."  
"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" The Queen warned, Sora got out his Keyblade.  
"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" She disappeared in a cloud of green smoke that she appeared in. Her laughter filled the room.  
"What a hag."  
"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."  
"Ohhh!" We all looked a Goofy "We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!"  
"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald cheered  
"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" Minnie agreed.  
"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?"  
"Yes, Goofy, that's where we saw him" I said  
"Yeah. Let's go!" And with that we were off to go get Merlin in Hollow Bastion. "Anybody home?"  
"Merlin!" Donald shouted  
"The castle's in danger!" Goofy called  
"Hey! We need you" I said. There was a poof behind us. We turned around  
"What is all that racket?" It was Merlin "Ho-ho! I thought- oh, it's you!" We went over to him "It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you."  
"Really!?"  
"Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!" Donald flipped  
"Where? Inside the castle!?"  
"Yep! And Heartless, too." Goofy added  
"Oh, dear..." Merlin was worried. Donald started babbling on about Maleficent. Man do I hate her. While Donald was talking, Merlin poofed us back into the castle "Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." He went to observe the Cornerstone. "Mm-hmm... interesting..."  
"What's happening, Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked  
"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Merlin turned to us and did some magic thing, and a door appeared.  
"What's that?" Sora asked  
"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."  
"Oh boy!"  
"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!"  
"Then we should go get him!"  
"Wait a moment. The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do- lock it with your Keyblade."  
"Got it."  
"You can count on us!"  
"Now, One more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!" Merlin said. Sora went to open the door. He was having some trouble.  
"Need some help" I went over and helped him open it. We went in.


End file.
